


Promise to clean your room and I'll be here everyday

by jeffgangfan



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: "Can you help me sneak my cat into the dorm AU", Cats, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico didn't want to risk getting caught. </p><p>But it was a cat! And the guy looked pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise to clean your room and I'll be here everyday

Nico scowled as he leaned against the wall, trying to sneak pass Barney. The security guard was nice to him but he had a reputation of being extra strict when it came to breaking rules. And coming back late at night counted. _Not that I intentionally wanted to be out this late_ Nico thought to himself. He had been studying to death for his finals, which was looming over the next 2 months. The librarian only woke him up from face-planting in a book because she assumed no one was still in. His friend would have told him not to be so worried so early but he didn’t have friends due to being too busy and not talking much.

It seemed like he was not the only one still out. There was a guy not too far away talking to something in his hoodie.

“Shhhh- just calm down. Five minutes and we’ll be up there soon” 

He had green eyes and tanned skin, his Captain American hoodie looked good on him. The person was obviously talking to…an animal? Maybe it was a puppy, Nico shrugged.

But then there was a meow and it drew his intention to the thing in the hoodie (and the guy, too). Being in someone’s hoodie sure was not comfortable, the little kitten kept squirming and meowing while the dark-haired tried to stroke it, and he was failing.

Nico didn’t want to risk being caught and scolded so he trotted over and shhh-ed them, too.

“Do you want to get caught!” he whispered-shouted.

“No!” the other guy frowned.

“Meow!”

“Cats aren’t comfortable being held like that!”

“What am I supposed to do?” 

“You don’t know?” Nico asked with disbelief.

“That’s not the point!” the guy replied “How do we sneak the cat in?”

Nico signaled the guy to stop talking and reached out for the cat. He believed that cats were afraid of not knowing what was happening and even though the Captain-America guy was talking soothingly to the kitten, being in a dark hoodie was not a secure area.

The green-eyed (Nico had no idea how he was able to make them out) reluctantly stooped to pull the kitten out of his hoodie. It was a calico, like the cat Bianca at Nico’s home, looking at him with olive green eyes and a questioning meow. He cradled the cat and the guy sighed with relief. 

“What’s the name?” Nico asked, clearly showing that he enjoyed holding the little calico.

“Percy. And Little Bob if you mean him”

They reached the stairs before Barney could take his eyes off his phone. The light from the cellphone made it easier to tell where the guard was. Percy made a dash for the stairs whereas Nico just walked slowly, in fear of dropping Little Bob. Or scaring him.

“Come on!”

“No, I ain’t gonna run. If I do this, I do with style” Nico answered.

He could see Percy smiling even in the dark. The kitten glanced up at him and they walked up to Percy’s room, which was on 8th floor, not too far from Nico’s. Nico was not the one with small talks, but Percy seemed to be the type who couldn’t handle a minute of silence.

“You seem quiet” Percy said “I’ve never noticed you”

“I take Psychology. We don’t go to the same class” Nico answered. He liked to guess what people study but he had no idea when it came to the green-eyed next to him.

“But I know you teacher! Mr. Blofis, isn’t it? That’s my stepfather” 

“Right…” Percy seemed to be the kind of person who had a linked way to think. That attracted Nico.

Little Bob made a purring noise as Nico stroke him. Percy chuckled at the sight.

“Do you have a cat?”

“Yeah, it’s Bianca. She’s all grown-up now” Nico sighed, missing his cat at home.

“I have never had a cat”

“When I saw you, I assume you’re a dog person”

“I think I’ll settle for anything, actually. Little Bob is my first cat. I promise a friend I will take care of him”

“Who’s he?” Nico asked. He thought of millions of reasons why a person could not afford to keep a cat.

“He’s a patient. His name’s Bob”

Nico wanted to comment on how not surprising that was but from the look on Percy’s face, he decided not to bring that up. 

Their last obstacle was a guard who usually sat in his metal folding chair next to the elevator. Percy looked at Little Bob worriedly and Nico sighed. He slid his thumb under the calico’s chest and held him closer to his chest, his other hand stroking the kitten’s smooth back. Little Bob snuggled against his aviator jacket and didn’t appear wanting to make a single sound.

The security guard was asleep with a newspaper on his face and a can of beer next to his chair. His position in the folding chair was so funny, Percy almost laughed out loud and Nico had to glare at him although his lips were forming a wobbly line, too.

Percy fumbled for a key and luckily he had it. Calling for his roommate would ruin it all. Nico stood awkwardly outside, was about to give Little Bob back to Percy but the green-eyed guy had already stepped inside so he followed him, noticing the piles of dirty clothes and three slices of pizza on the ground. The smell of chlorine filled his nostrils. _He’s a swimmer_ , Nico thought, haven’t put Little Bob down as he couldn’t find any room not being covered by laundries or food wrappers.

Percy shot him apologetic looks as his nose wrinkled at the sight of a guy with frizzy brown hair sleeping in a corner, surrounded by tools and again, food wrappers. Nico sat down to the bunk bed, finally let go off the little calico. The kitten sluggishly made a beeline to the pillow on Percy’s bed (he assumed because it had orange fishes cover) and crashed down on top of it.

“If you want to hang out with her, you should come over more” Percy said reluctantly and Nico arched up an eyebrow “He’s unexpected so I haven’t cleaned the room, yet”

Now under a clear light, Percy looked decent. Decent with his sea green eyes and ruffled black hair. Nico would have blushed, but he might try to make it look like he was not sure to trust Percy. The latter tried nodding reassuringly and Nico gave in.

“Promise to keep this room clean and I’ll be here everyday”

Percy probably couldn’t grin any wider and he himself couldn’t stop blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure you guys can use some fluff for this BOO -messed -things- up phase.


End file.
